Mon cœur est à vous
by TheChickWhoRunsWithVampires
Summary: Nessie Cullen has been on the run from the Volturi for most of her life, What happens when she gets trapped in the world of Volturi, will she make it out, will she see Jake one last time, or will the mysterious alluring Dom get in the Way ? M for Lemonsx
1. FreakShow

Chapter one:

Freak show

9885 weeks or to be more precise twenty-seven years of breathing without Jacob.

I got up and out of my pit, stretched and tried to suppress a groan. How long will my I be here this time? Before I have to up and go again ? There aren't that many countries in the world we haven't tried running to.l You name it, I sure as hell have been there, and what's worse is that, if I go back to where I've been before, I'll surely be caught, Nana Esme was destroyed when they took over Isle Esme. I don't understand why we are still here, Surely the Volturi had given up by now? What makes them so powerful and formidable that everybody just wants to avoid their gaze, their path everything. I snorted. Yeah the Volturi, the high and mighty Volturi. More like vultures. We'd been made to run, my family and I. And keep running. We couldn't stay inconspicuous for long. They wanted my gift and me and they wanted it bad. They would stop at nothing. They'd already killed everybody we loved, Grandpa Charlie, Gran Renée, what else could they destroy. What else, hmmm wait my sanity? I needed Jacob. Bad. An addiction, a drug, like an alcoholic being barred from the local pubs. But I couldn't risk any contact with him, not even a letter to tell him I'm fine, because that would put him in the firing line with them. Edward, my dad promised me he'd never let anything ever happen to Jacob otherwise I wouldn't have started running, he also promised he would keep me safe no matter what, even if it meant he had to die for me, but honestly I'm tired of running from the inevitable. Why should the rest of my family risk them selves to save me, the burden, the curse, the thing in side my mother?

Mums side of the family had died, but I could see what it did to her when I mentioned Charlie and Renee so I kept it to a minimum I hated to see the light go out In her butterscotch eyes, it literally sickens me to think she can be emotionally destroyed but just saying Phil, Charlie or Renee. My grandparents, they were nothing like the rest of us. Nothing whatsoever like me, I was a half-breed, a branded freak. I'm half vampire, half human. A long story in itself. A long story where I was a menace, an unwanted danger.

I didn't fit in this world I was alone,

Alone.

I strolled across the hotel room, glad to be alone for once. If it wasn't Alice bugging the hell out of me, or playing a game of Nessie Barbie, it was Rosalie, the psychopath blonde treating me like some prodigal child sent straight from heaven, smothering me in her never ending blanket of love, hope and happiness. Carlisle, Esme, Mum and Dad were all out hunting and should be gone for a while since there's no nearby forest; my vegetarian family and I only drink animal blood. Alice had dragged Rosalie out on another shopping tri, no doubt to bring back another round of clothes for Nessie Barbie part three and I think Jasper and Emmett had gone to some field to wrestle because last night they broke the wardrobe and the promised my aunties and Esme that they'd treat this place like a home. Which is pointless because breaking furniture is exactly what they did when we were back in forks. How could they lead such normal lives when the Volturi were no doubt on the hunt for me again, they might have even found me this time.

I looked at the calendar, October 27th. Happy Birthday to me. Some birthday stuck in a chicken coop, miserable. It has been 52 years since I was born and 27 years without Jacob. Vampires are supposed to go pass their rebellious stage when they are about 12 years onwards, well I never had one of those, I do like human blood, but I much prefer Maccy D's.

As I went past the red faded curtains and passed the clock, it read 3.00pm. I could swear when I looked at it last it was 11.30am. I must have dozed off. It's easier to sleep when the Jacob box in my head was all locked up, but I still had nightmares, still screamed in my sleep and no matter how zonked out I am, I can always see his face, his pain, when I told him I was leaving.

I can remember it like it was yesterday…

* * *

We wandered down the la push reservation, hand in hand, summer and winter, a perfect combination. As I looked in to Jacobs chocolate brown eyes and inhaled his musky forest scent, I soon realised the sun was setting. A brilliant orange flame was set across the sky and I thought even looking at it would set me alight. Time was short and I had to say goodbye.

' Jacob I need to talk to you' I looked down and started twiddling my thumbs, I couldn't think of a way to say it, to make him see sense into coming after me or worse them.

' Stop fidgeting Nessie, you're not confessing to murder' He paused 'Are you?' He began to chuckle and ruffled my hair.

' Look Jake everything's okay, seriously you don't need to panic, I mean I'm honestly not' the lies came out more fluent then usual, perhaps this was going to be easier.

' Sure it's not Nessie' He replied with a sarcastic tone that I would usually slap him for but not now, He then began to speculate me up and down ' Then why are you sweating bullets'?

' No I'm not I lied' But just to be sure I instinctively wiped my clammy hand over my forehead only to make it damper in the process.

' Look Jake there is no, Jake I…' I couldn't find words for what I was about to tell him, I was leaving him and leaving him for good. I knew I couldn't go back until I was free of the Volturi and let's face it that was never going to happen. ' It's the Volturi' I whispered.

I didn't dare look up to meet his eyes; I was too cowardly that I couldn't even measure his expression.

' We'll look out for you' He answered darkly. I suddenly realised he was using pack plural.

' Look Jake, we're leaving' I paused and the only sounds I could hear was the lapping of the waves, his breathing had cut short.

' Well I'll come with you then'

' Jake, you can't, if they find us and your with me' I paused, this was hard enough to talk about let alone imagine, ' Jake they'll kill you and me'

He looked away from me then and I saw a tear trickle down his left cheek.

' Oh my god, Jake don't cry please' I had to think of a way to reassure him everything was going to be fine and he could talk to me frequently, even thought I knew it would be impossible I had to lie. ' We'll be back within a few years or so Jake, I promise. I'll write to you and call you and we'll meet up and' I saw more tears flood his eyes and spill over, 'Oh Jake, I love you'

He then wrapped me tightly in his arms and crushed his lips to mine. I wish I could weld us together, be inseparable, to be able to withstand any weather, but this was like a hurricane that was wasn't going to blow over in one night, not even the strongest of immortals could survive them and I knew that.

The last image I have of Jacob was walking away and seeing tears trickle down his russet coloured cheek.

On the short drive home, a wolf howled.

* * *

Ahhh, Jacob. I winced at his name. It was hard to even think of him at times like these. I had to leave him, leave them all behind, my wolf pack, grandpa Charlie,

My world.

The whole Vampire-werewolf enemy thing had completely evaporated, no divide, no hatred, and one big family. Of course everything completely changes when the Volturi came after me, everyone of my family wanted a piece of those bastards. I knew the Volturi would kill them, destroy them and I couldn't have that. Like when I told Jake he couldn't come with me, when he pleaded with me like that. But I couldn't do it, give in to my selfish side, I couldn't take him away, from his pack, his father, his life. Although Billy, bless his soul, had passed away I still couldn't release the hold Sam had on the pack, I couldn't make Jake come even if I wanted to. Hopefully Billy and Charlie had gone to a better place, a place that doesn't admit entry to people or things like my family and I, but if immortality is forever, who needs a heaven anyway?

I huffed and dragged my feet back to into my room. It was an off white colour, with dirty fingerprints all over the right wall, god knows how that got there. The bedspread was a deep scarlet colour that had cotton bobbles in it. Across from the room there was a large dresser, requested by Rosalie and Alice I might add. I sighed, surprise, surprise. The dresser was paint flaked and it was missing a few knobs, but honestly we were never in a place too long that I didn't care. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my black SuperDry hoodie, my blue skinny jeans and my Black Ugg boots. I yanked them all on to tired to try to even fix the mess that was my bronze hair.

I looked at the clock and it was 4.00pm, the time just went too slow these days, it feels like the clock does it just to annoy me, working its way round the numbers gradually getting to nightfall when I curl up in a ball on my bed, and let the pain suck me under and spit me back out again.

I was going to let the slaughter begin early, but heard the hotel room door go and I knew my parents were back because I could smell my dad's scent all over the place, god he was a mess.

I walked out of my bedroom and my mothers face really was picture, but she saw me and it was like a man in the blistering heat seeing a bottle of water.

'Baby' She whispered and before I knew it, I was in her arms.

'Mum' I said

I decided to get this out of the way, no matter how many times they say it, I refuse to accept it.

'Mum, Dad' They both looked up, 'I need to talk to you'

'No' My dad stated

'What do you mean no?' I shouted, 'You haven't even listened to what I'm asking'

'You want to go back and visit Jake' I was about to say no, but he already knew that's what I wanted because my face must have given me away. How the fuck did he know that ?

'Please Dad' He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, I must be getting to him, 'Please daddy, please, I miss him so much, surely you know what it's like' I turned to mum this time, knowing it would affect her.

'Look hunny I would love for you to go and see him, but we just can't risk it'

'But mum, you know what it feels like, when dad left you, you were broken right ? Like a piece of you is missi…'

'ENOUGH' My Dad but in and was screaming at the top of his voice. 'Enough' He lowered his voice and stormed off to his room and slammed the door.

My vision went blurry and I realised my eyes were filled to the brims with tears.

'Renesmee' My mother began, but I cut in.

'Just save it for someone who actually cares'

I walked towards my bedroom door and had to give it a shove before it would decide to open.

As soon as my door was shut I broke down.

About an Hour later I woke up leaning against the door. Uncomfortable and not really wanting to go back out and face the mob, I decided to bring the slaughter on early tonight, god knows when my family will want to talk and they don't really need to see me like this. I lay down on my bed, curled up into a ball, and took my photo frame with a picture of Jake and I at the beach. Me on his shoulders with him chest deep in the water opposite my best friend Seth and his Girlfriend, fighting. I kicked my shoes off, and let the slaughter begin.

I drifted off eventually and in my dream it was a mixture of bright vibrant colours. Then all of a sudden I was in a forest. The leaves had just grown back so I knew it was summer. I could hear the lapping of the waves and …. A wolf howling. Then out of nowhere Jake stumbled out of the trees looking starstruck.

' Nessie?' He whispered

' Jake' I cried.

I then went to run to him, but this is when my happily ever after soon turned in to my happily ever nightmare.

I stumbled over broken roots and branches, hidden by the grass of the forest floor. And before I knew it I was on my hands and knees, cut and bruised, further away from Jake than I was originally.

Then three dark figures in cloaks appeared behind Jake, I couldn't see their faces, but what made me know is that they weren't here selling ice cream, was that beneath the dark cloaks were, Vivid crimson eyes.

I broke out into a scream and started yelling for Jake to run. But he didn't respond. Bewildered why he wouldn't run, I was suddenly right beside him and I started trying to yank him and tug him away from them but I might as well have been pushing a wall, for all the luck I was having.

The Volturi grabbed Jake from behind and he yelped. He was then dragged from the forest away from my sight. As I went to run after him, there was a hard tugging on my sleeve, and then out of the blue my dad was there, nostrils flared. He grabbed my waist and began dragged me away from Jake and the La Push forest. I tried to fight against him, aiming for kicks and punches in his lower abdomen, but it was too late, Jake was gone, and I was alone.

Alone.

I broke out into a scream and realised I was not alone in my room.

Hi (:

For those of you who haven't notice, this was a story I've previously written, but I deleted it and have decided to start again because it got crummier and crummier by the minute.

I've changed it to M for Lemons later on in the story, but for now its just good ol' fashioned swearing and a few fights here and there.

Please Please Please review (:

Sorry It's Such a big cliffy (:

Fancy having a guess who it is ? ……. Send me an email, write a review, either way just let me know what you think… and then I can make sure it's not them :L

Xxx

. For those reading Miss Brandon, my other fic, I will be continuing, but decided this was far more important because it hadn't even taken off yet ;)

Expect the next chapter for it in a few days maybe, don't expect too much though because it's my birthday Tuesday and I can barely think straight :)


	2. Fuck No

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Fuck No…**_

I forced open my eyes and realised I was sat up, my whole body shaking with fear, and I was screaming. My eyes darted to the figure in the corner of the room, tall, dark and menacing. I jumped out of my bed and darted for the door, but before I knew it the fucker had his hands all over me, tits 'n' all.

_**I tried to scream but there was a lump the size of a gold ball stuck in my throat, I had no volume at all. **_

'_**Get off me you fucker' I croaked and bit down hard on his hand, which was rock hard, oh fuck, he was a vampire.**_

'_**Shut The Fuck up you tramp' He said in a strong Italian accent**_

_**He grabbed the back of my hair and smashed my head down hard against the chest of draws repeatedly until I stopped squirming. I felt a sudden flash of warm and trickling down my cheek, I looked down towards the floor at the puddle of my blood that had been formed during my thrashing. **_

_**I tried to scream again but to no success, I was just digging myself a deeper hole.**_

'_**I thought I had told you to keep the cock sucking mouth shut huh? 'I whimpered lightly.**_

_**He threw me to the ground and kicked me a couple of times in the stomach, until my whimpering had died down completely. **_

_**He pulled me up by my hair and pushed me away from him, just in time for me to puke up red all over the cream carpets.**_

_**He pulled me back towards him and headed towards the window, oh fuck Nessie this is it, he's just going to kill you because you refuse to abide by the Volturi. I never said goodbye to Jake, he's going to be devastated, what about my mum and dad, we never made up, I love them all so much. But then a thought crossed my mind.**_

_**Can I even die?**_

_**My ogling stopped when he knocked a mirror off the bedside table and I just caught his reflection.**_

_**He had a long dark clock on and a black silk suit, which appeared to hint at designer origins, just like my nightmares, and in the pitch black of under his hood was the vivid crimson eyes, not only me, but the rest of my family had been dreading. His teeth were a beautiful gleaming pearly white, which I had trouble not staring at.**_

_**Fuck this shit, focus Nessie, you can have his ass, imagine him on the floor screaming, you need to get away, this fucker is going to kill you, fuck formality and being quite about it you're family are next door.**_

_**I struggled slightly wincing because of the sudden pain and tightness in my chest I pulled my arms out from under his, and stomped on his foot, that didn't work so I spun under his arm so that I was free and pressed my hands to his face and imagined him squirming, screaming and bleeding everywhere. But he obviously knew of my gift and had evidently come prepared. He'd thought ahead and before I knew I was back under his arm again and had a dirty white cloth pressed against my whole face. It burned my whole face, and my eyes had started to water. I felt it seep down my throat, burning everything in sight. I closed my eyes and prepared for the end.**_

_**He suddenly took the cloth away and I gasped for air.**_

'_**Chloroform' He chuckled, 'marvellous stuff'**_

_**I wasn't paying attention because my head suddenly felt like it weighed tons, I was like a balloon, floating, but with my heavy head it was a contradiction in it's self. My eyes shut down and turned the world black.**_

_**I just let myself succumb. **_

_**I don't know how, but one minute I fell to the floor in a crumple because of some twat and his chloroform, now I falling the sky and soaring above the clouds.**_

_**I must sound like some nut job, fresh off the funny farm but that is literally how it feels. I opened my eyes and immediately felt dizzy and sick. I looked down and around to take in my surroundings and all I can say is, wow. The bastard who had knocked me out was carrying me, and he was jumping across the rooftops of buildings I didn't recognise. He held me in his arms threshold style and my head was rested against his chest, which I immediately removed. I prepared to open my mouth and talk but there was silver masking tape stuck around it, well obviously someone had enough of me, my screaming and lets call it, well mannered speech and dialect. He realised my presence and removed his hood, before winking at me. Well he certainly was stunning. His golden blonde hair was straight, but had bits flicking out in different directions. He had blue eyes, the kind of blue you see in the Caribbean water blue, but they were muted by designer glasses. Ray Ban glasses. He had a faint bit of stubble and his lips were a beautiful cherry pink colour and added the colour he desperately needed to his face and balanced out his stunning features.**_

_**I realised my mouth was hanging open, so I quickly shut it.**_

'_**I see sleeping beauty has arisen from her slumber' He chuckled, **_

_**Beauty sleep really does work, look at me.**_

_**I opened my mouth to give that witty remark, but it was just a bunch of muffled sound because of the motherfucking tape.**_

_**I tried to move my hand so I could slap the shit out of him, but I couldn't feel my hands, arms or the rest of my body for a matter of fact.**_

_**Oh fuck, the bastard threw me out of the window, disabled me and now he is going to take me to the Volturi to either join them or be destroyed. A warm tear escaped from my right eye and the fucker wiped it away with his little finger.**_

' _**Don't Cry' He whispered and he actually sounded remorseful, like he cared he'd hurt me, 'I'm not going to hurt you again, I just didn't know how to shut you up, you're pretty loud aren't you' He chuckled again and removed a hand from under my legs and placed it lightly on my shoulder, I flinched.**_

_**He sighed, 'Please don't be afraid'**_

_**He removed his hand off my shoulder, seeing it made me feel uncomfortable and sighed. He looked me up and down and looked disgusted, I must look a mess, the fucking twat, my Dad is going to have his ass on a platter when he finds that and I'm gone, not only that but the state we've left my room in ; blood dripping down the draws, blood on the carpet, smashed windows, glass and I think the cloth Dom used to knock me out with is still there. Blood, I smirked, my Dad is literally going to rip him to shreds and burn the pieces.**_

'_**Something funny?' Dom asked**_

_**Yeah, your face, I wanted to reply, but what was the point? One I can't talk and two this fucker could kill me any second, I need to stay on his good side, whatever his good side is.**_

_**I shook my head and he laughed again, before reaching towards my face with his hands. Afraid he was going to hurt me again, I squealed underneath the tap.**_

'_**Chill, I was just going to take off the masking tape, but if you'd rather keep it on, it's all the same to me'**_

'_**Um um' I mouthed and shook my head**_

_**He brought his hand back up and ripped the tape off, no doubt leaving a big red mark, but as long as I didn't have to see I didn't care.**_

'_**So..' He paused and the silence crept up.**_

'_**Okay, first things first, why can't I feel my legs or anything, what the fuck is with these gloves, where are we, am I going to die, are you part of the Volturi and you do know my dad will have your ass right ?'**_

_**He looked slightly shocked, but answered my questions anyway, 'Whoa, Whoa, one question at a time speedy, okay, you can't feel your legs because I gave you this pill, so you can't get away, or hurt the shit outta me with that freaky little power you've got there. The gloves are to stop you using your power, if you can't touch my skin with your skin then it won't work, we are somewhere in along the border of Florida, where we are going to catch a plane to Italy. Which answers your next question, I am part of the Volturi, if your dad can find us, he can gladly have my ass and I don't know what they intend on doing with you, but I won't intentionally kill you'**_

_**I gulped.**_

'_**Won't intentionally kill me' I repeated, 'Are you taking the piss ?'**_

'_**No, I'm not'**_

_**He suddenly stopped at the ledge of one of the buildings we were stood on.**_

_**He took a deep breath and said 'Hold on' before he took a step back, ran and dived down onto the grass, plopping me down, before pulling his phone out, I didn't here it go off.**_

_**I heard a nasally voice on the other end of the line, ranting at him or that's what it sounded like.**_

'_**Yes I have her' Dom stated**_

'_**12 Hours Max' **_

'_**Yep' He turned towards me, 'Really? Does She?' **_

'_**I understand'**_

'_**See you there'**_

_**He hung up and turned to me, he sighed and picked me up threshold style again and whispered in my ear 'Can we take a cab, without you causing a fuss, or do I have to run you to the airport ?'**_

'_**Why does it matter anyway, you'll kill the human if you I say anything and I don't want that on my conscious'**_

_**His jaw locked and again that look of disgust appeared on his perfect features.**_

'_**I don't like to kill, I don't want to be a monster'**_

'_**Oh but it's alright for you to drain humans dry of blood huh?' I retorted.**_

_**He exhaled and walked him and me to the side of the road and yelled 'TAXI' at the top of his voice. Several Yellow cabs stopped, but he chose the one closest to us. He bent down to open the door, holding me with one hand for a split second. The thing that hit me first was the stench. Not that I knew what it smelt like, but I could swear the driver of this cab had raped someone in the back of here before. Dom slid me in first and I caught my breath when I saw the driver. He had the look of some sicko and boy was he big, like house sized, before I knew it Dom was sat next to me and the door was shut.**_

'_**Where to?' The cab driver asked me. That was when his bad breath and B.O assaulted me. I tried to speak, but I nearly gagged, so I immediately slid down the window and didn't stop rolling it till it went right down, stuck my head out and concentrated on taking big breaths, then breathing at a normal rate altogether. Apparently my face was quite a picture because Dom was having hard trouble breathing. He went bright red and then turned to the driver after his snicker and said,**_

'_**Florida airport please'**_

'_**Okay'**_

_**He turned to me and winked, 'I can't smell a thing'**_

'_**Well unlike someone' I whispered, hoping the venom in my tone was spitting all over him, 'I'm only half Vampire and I have to breathe, I have a soul and I won't go to hell' **_

_**Dom Laughed and clutched his chest, 'Ooooh, I think that one hurt Miss Cullen, you actually made my stone hurt crack' **_

'_**You have a heart?' I asked, hoping my sarcasm came across in every word I said.**_

'_**It may shock you, but I definitely do'**_

'_**How can you be sure?' I retorted**_

_**He said something about love, which I would never understand and that I should think before I speak.**_

'_**Wanker' I muttered under my breath.**_

_**We soon arrived at the airport and I was beyond glad to be out of the shit shack the man called a cab. I had started to get the feeling back in my legs, so I refused Dom's awaiting threshold and told him he could go fuck himself to which he replied, 'As you wish, do you want to help ?' Seriously that man is a fucking pervert and can go rot in pretty boy hell. I waddled over to the airport waiting chairs, while Dom had gone to get me something to eat, he is a bit of a twat though, what's to say I don't just go over to a pay phone and have my parents come and get me ? or I could just jump in a cab, or even make a dash for the nearest exit ? I closed my eyes and imagined me back in my mothers arms again and continued with my ogling.**_

_**Dom came back with a Starbucks and a bagel. **_

'_**Yum' He said with a look of repulse on his face, 'I don't understand how you can eat that turd'**_

_**I shoved it towards his face and he jumped back and growled.**_

'_**Seriously Dom, Just grow the fuck up'**_

_**I sat there happily eating and showing him mashed up bagel in my mouth, getting the reaction I wanted every time. He actually looked like he was about to throw up when the intercom switched on.**_

'_**Flight 101 to Italy, head to gate 5'**_

'_**That's us' Dom stood up and offered me his hand.**_

'_**I can get up myself twat' I spat at him and bits of bagel went all over his face.**_

_**My legs were dead again and as soon as I started moving them I got the most awful pins and needles I'd ever had.**_

'_**Oh Fuck' I shouted**_

_**This old man looked up from his newspaper and looked disgusted at my foul language, making me laugh.**_

'_**Dom picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist so that he was giving me a piggyback.**_

'_**Kids these days' He muttered and winked at the old man, who had his mouth hanging open.**_

'_**I'd Close that' I shouted across to him, 'You might catch flies'**_

_**We ran all the way to the get, as humanly as possible and just made it. The women at the gate eyed us suspiciously, and Dom was a complete dick,**_

'_**Young love' He winked too.**_

'_**Twat' I muttered**_

_**The Lady at the gate laughed, checked our boarding passes and let us on the airplane, wishing us a safe flight.**_

_**I knew too well this would be my last flight, I'm on the way to my death I guess.**_

_**I got the feeling back for the second time today and kicked Dom in his gut, which had no affect, so I shouted Dad at the top of my voice. That made his grip tighter and I couldn't stop laughing.**_

'_**You honestly think I'd be that stupid, why do you think we're in Florida, miles away from where I took you from?'**_

'_**No' I stated, 'But I made you jump though'**_

'_**Can you put me down please?' I asked politely**_

'_**Sure thing'**_

_**He put me and I headed for the back of the plane, where third class seating was, when I was with my parents this is how we had to travel because it would be slightly obvious if we were in first class all the time. I know it sounds psycho, but my Dad honestly thought things through a little too much.**_

_**Dom grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the doors of first class, his touch sent a shiver down my spine, which made me jump. He noticed it too, which was more embarrassing.**_

'_**Surely you've gotten over this whole, don't touch me, you're going to kill me thing' He mocked.**_

_**I couldn't speak, so just nodded my head.**_

_**The first class seats were big and wide. They had a vibrating button remote and the airhostesses served booze on the hour. It would be heaven, if Dom would let me drink it.**_

_**I decided to go into sulk mode, so turned and left my back facing him. Stupid mother fucker, not letting me have some booze, who the hell does he think he is, my father ?**_

_**Dad, Mum, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle….. Jake. I wonder if they realised I'm gone, have they told Jake, he'd want to know and I'd want them to tell him. So that he could get on with his life instead of waiting around for me.**_

_**Unless he has a life?**_

_**How do I know he hasn't just imprinted on someone else?**_

_**It's Do-able I know that for a fact.**_

_**Well whatever the time I have left, I want to use well.**_

_**Even if I beg Dom, Just to let me ring my family and tell them goodbye, it's all I'll ever ask and I know before I go I want to tell them I love them and that I don't hate them, and how much they meant to me and even thought they had their faults, must families do. I just want to say goodbye.**_

_**I must've drifted off because suddenly I felt Dom's cold hand on my shoulder making me jump out of my skin.**_

'_**Welcome to Italy' He chuckled**_

_**Ooooohhhhhh**_

_**Want to know what happens next?**_

_**Too bad you isn't Gonna find out till the next time I decide to post a chapter up :L**_

_**Well, well, well, what do you think is Going to happen?**_

_**Will Nessie get to say goodbye, will she even die?**_

_**Hmmm (tugging at metaphorical beard ;) )**_


	3. Violated

Chapter Three

Violated

'Welcome to Italy' He chuckled

* * * * * *

I woke up to Dom chuckling.

It wasn't an unusual sound, I guess I'm used to his throat singing now, that does sound seeing as I've known him for maybe a day now, but I have adapted to it, and yet as usual as it sounds, it scared the shit out of me, literally. I shuffled around, prepared to sit up and smack Dom, when a pain shot through my leg.

'What the fuck' I screamed

I opened my eyes, and I wasn't on the plane anymore. I expected to look around and see the plane window, with the beautiful white leather covers on the seats, the smooth comfy vibrating chairs, a variety of booze and a plane window with views of the little people below, but instead I was in, what seemed to be, the back of a van. It had wood paneling, which was rotted to the core and had something moving inside of it, the screws that were holding it in place had rusted and was missing bits, it had damp which was leaking through the roof of the van and landing on my forehead. It was beyond stingy, worse than the cab from America. It stank like piss and it was making my eyes water.

I heard Dom's voice from behind me, in the corner.

'Don't cry Nessie, I'm not going to hurt you, how many times do I have to tell you?'

I stiffened at the nickname, it belonged to Jake, I tried to raise my hand to wipe the tear away, but I got a rope burn.

I looked down and sniffed up the tear that trickled away, once my vision had cleared it soon dawned on me I been tied up, yet again. I opened my mouth to reply to Dom, but the vile scent immediately hit the back of my throat and I thought I was going hurl, I was gagging for fresh air, and my eyes watered up again. I sucked it up and talked as loud as I could manage, 'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY LEGS' I tried to thrash against the ropes that had tied me up, but it was to no avail.

I felt Doms ice cold hand brush against my shoulders and I hated it, I felt disgusted at the amount of physical contact he tried to have with me.

'WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LEGS YOU TWAT' I repeated.

Dom hushed me and rubbed my back, he leant over me and whispered in my ear 'It wasn't my choice' He sighed and ruffled my hair, 'I told them' I wasn't sure whether I was imagining the way he sneered 'them', 'You wouldn't try anything, but they wouldn't believe me, so the stuff I used to disable your body back in America, is what I used to knock your legs out' He got up out of his crouch, and moved back over to the corner, out of my eye site.

Is he a twat or what? Does he even realize the people in this fucking van can hear us ? Vampire senses.

I huffed, and started rocking the top half of my body, so that I could turn over and relieve the pain that was shooting from my right elbow upwards but before I knew it he was at my side, arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards his chest.

'Get off me' I whispered, having the breath knocked out of me as he pushed me up against the wall of the van.

'Stay there' He commanded, he looked quite smug really, and I didn't know why.

'What the fuck are you grinning at?' I spat at him

'You' He answered simply, making me blush tomato red. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned my head to the right.

'Awkward' I muttered under my breath and I started shuffling around, hoping to relieve the tension between us.

I turned my head and my eyes soon met vivid red irises, like from my deepest darkest nightmares. The eyes locked with mine and I immediately felt 1cm tall. He wasn't have bad looking. But most vampires are stunning, beyond imagination and this boy definitely gave the word beautiful a definition. He had dark brown hair which was styled so that he had a side fringe. His cheek bones where very prominent and dominated the rest of his face, but the curve of his scarlet lips evened it out. He was handsome but nothing in comparison to Dom…I looked up and his cold red eyes broke my fixation as he looked towards Dom.

'Feisty one that one' He pointed the comment at me as I scowled at him.

I swallowed the bile that rose in my mouth when he winked at me and looked downwards, I looked down and saw the object of his attention, my cleavage. I looked back towards at Dom and he scared me. He was glaring at the one staring at my cleavage, like he was trying to burn him or rip him to shreds.

'So..' I muttered, 'I'm hungry'

Dom replied, gaze still locked with the other vampire, 'We'll stop to hunt soon'

'I don't drink blood you fucking idiot'

'But your eyes…'

'Are brown, like my mothers were before becoming a vampire'

Dom stood up, crouching because of the limited height space and banged against a flap.

'She need's food, human food' He turned to me, 'I take it you need to use the toilet too'

'No Dom I just like to shat in my pants to keep myself warm'

I couldn't make out who Dom was talking to too, just a shadow, the voice murmured questionably, 'We need to stop now?'

'Sorry but my bladder doesn't have a timetable'

Dom nodded

The voice whispered, 'We need Gas anyway, but I swear Dom' he paused, 'if she escapes it won't be my head on the chopping block and I won't be stopping Aro'

I used my hands and dragged myself across towards Dom,

'I'd hate to break this girl scouts meeting, but I really need to eat'

The vampire behind me mumbled, 'Why does it matter, all she'll do is pass out, finally some silence if you ask me'

'Enough Demetri'

Silence crept into the van. Enough for me to drift in and out of consciousness.

I woke up startled. The van swerved, me sliding into the corner, smacking my head against a raw bit of paneling.

'Shit' I screeched

Dom was at my side in nano seconds.

'Are you okay?, OMG is that blood, no ? Thank fuck for that !'

The van doors burst open and bright light flooded in, burning my eyes, making me cry.

'Oh for fucks sake' Demetri moaned 'Fucking grow some balls girl, it was just a knock to the head'

Dom sat me up and wiped my tears away. He untied my legs and pulled me up so I was standing beside him.

I looked around and before I knew it, Dom was beside me whispering 'Marcus' orders not mine' he paused and sighed unhappily 'you stay with us at all times, you start screaming or telling people you've been kidnapped, we will kill everybody in the room and I'm sure you don't want that on your conscious. If you run, we will hunt you down. Demetri knows Italy like the back of his hand, and it will take him seconds to track and take you down' He paused and met eye contact with me, 'Understood?'

I gulped and nodded, 'Loud and Clear'

We made our way into the crowded little Diner and sat at the table furthest from view of everybody else. A young waitress swayed her hips over to our table and put her pen in her mouth asking for our order in Italian.

I gazed up at her; she had dark brown hair, very close to an autumn shade of black. Her hair was styled in waves, which decorated her shoulders and edged out in every direction possible. She had thick make-up on, so much that she looked slightly tangerine orange and had lines where she had forgotten to rub it in…, but other than that, I could see no flaws.

Until she started talking.

'Ciao, come posso aiutarti?' Eeew nasal voice  
Dom started speaking fluent Italian 'Vorremmo ordinare da mangiare'  
'Che cosa volete?'

Dom looked up from the menu and whispered, 'What are you having?'

II hadn't realize my Jaw was hanging open and quickly shut it. Scanning over the menu, not understanding a word there, I just pointed at what seemed to be the most expensive thing on the menu.

'Lei vorrebbe cialde e sciroppo'  
Pleased with my choice, I smirked and handed back the menu to the waitress.

'E niente per te?  
'No grazie  
She bent down and whispered in Dom's ear (not very quietly to be honest, what a stupid bitch, if your going to whisper at least learn the point of whispering in the first place).She was bent over enough so that Dom had a perfect view of her non-existent cleavage, and it made me angry.

'Posso dare il mio numero?' She whispered  
Dom, shocked, coughed and spluttered, Managing just in time to regain himself, to reply,

'No grazie'  
Her bottom lip quivered and she marched off placing our order into the kitchen.

'What did you she ask you?' I mumbled.

'If she could give me her telephone number' He chuckled

'And you turned the poor girl down, that's not very gentlemanly Dom, she was pretty too y'know !'

'True, but I've already got my eye on some other girl, very pretty this girl you see, beautiful ringlet hair, curvy figure, extremely pretty.'

'Who is she?' I asked, shocked and slightly hurt that it obviously wasn't me

Demetri leant over me and got in Dom's face gagging and pretending to be sick everywhere.

'You've lost your touch Dom' He started laughing, 'You're not subtle one bit, huh?'

I looked at Dom confused at where the conversation when it dawned on me.

'Me' I shouted, 'Dom, that is out of order' I gagged. 'I'm about to eat my breakfast for fucks sake'

Demetri started laughing and shouted 'Ripped to shreds, owned by a halfer, wait till I tell the guys later on'

'Halfer?' I questioned

'Yes, half vamp half food' Demetri replied, looking at my cleavage.

I stiffened, uncomfortable, but luckily _**my**_ food was about to be laid on the table. Well actually more like dumped on the table.

What a stroppy bitch.

Hmm looks like I've got a side order of evils.

The waffles however, were toasted golden brown, and you could just tell they were going to be the good crispy, not the burnt type. They were smothered in golden syrup and it was dripping down of the waffles onto the plate, making a pool of golden goodness.

My stomach growled in a pure ecstasy of happiness.

'Dig in then' Dom growled

'Caw, stressy, chill ya beans, I will eat when I'm fucking ready'

I didn't bother to wait for a reply, I just started shoveling the waffles into my mouth, as fast as my arms would allow me to lift. Within minutes it was all gone and sunshine happiness was melting inside my stomach.

I sighed.

'I take it you enjoyed that' The van driver chuckled, 'I thought Demetri was bad when he was eating, but girl, you are summin else'

I started laughing, but suddenly went rigid.

'I need to pee'

'That's nice' Demetri commented.

'Now' I demanded

Dom stood up and pulled me out of the cubical. I looked down to my right and Demetri had slid in to the space where me and Dom were sitting.

'I swear to god Dom, if she gets away and we loose her, I won't dish the crap on you, you can wait till we get back to the castle and let have Aro have his way with you'

'Let me take her then' I glanced up and the van driver stood up, motioning for Dom to sit back down, 'I won't take any crap and we all know I'm the one with the tracking sense'

Dom sighed and sat back down, 'Be quick'

'Yes sir' I did the Hitler salute and he snorted. 'That's real attractive Dom'

'Fuck off to the toilet, you dumb bitch'

I stalked off to the toilet with the van driver hot on my tail.

'I never did ask what your name was, huh?' I stated

'No, you didn't' He giggled.

'Well, I'm Nessie, but I'm sure you know that' He nodded, 'and you are…'

'Marcus'

'Nice to meet you Marcus' I reached for his hand, took it and started shaking.

I rounded the corner of the diner and there was still no sign of the fucking stools. I was getting pissed off now, literally.

'Do you know where the toilets are?' I asked the brown wavy haired waitress.

'Me no aaaaa speaka englaises'

'Does nobody around here speak fucking English' Marcus grabbed my hand and led me out of the diners doors.

'But I need to pee' I winged, pulling against Marcus' steel grip.

'The lav's are outside'

We stopped outside a big barn type wooden door, oh look and it stank like a barn too.

Joy.

'Oh you've got to be kidding me' I joked.

'Nope' Marcus yanked open the door and pushed me in, 'Good luck with that' He tittered

As soon as he slammed the door, my hand went straight down my bra.

MY PHONE !!!

I silently squealed and started jumping up and down.

I pressed one on speed-dial, Dad. No signal, what the fuck ?

I pushed the toilet seat down and stood up on it, holding my phone in the air, I sighed, still no luck.

Someone banged on the door, and it scared me shitless, 'Just a minute' I called out

The door swung open and I gulped, dropping my phone onto the dusty floor.

'Why you little conniving bitch' Marcus whispered, He came at, shutting the door and locking it as he came, 'Who did you call?' He roared

He grabbed my neck and threw me up against the wall, 'No one, I swear' I murmured, gasping for air.

He snatched my phone off the floor and started going through my call log.

'That's not what it says here' He sneered

'I, I, I ,I, c-c-c-ouldn't get t-through, I've g-g-got no signal' I yelled, my words coming out in a jumble.

He dropped my phone and smashed it with his foot, he then looked at me with a very strange expression all over his face.

'You've been a very bad girl' he stated in a cold voice.

'w-w-what?' I stuttered.

'You need to be punished' He took a step closer to me, backing me up against the wall. 'I won't hurt you, I promise, I'll be your first' He paused 'and last when we get you to Aro'

He looked down at my cleavage.

'No-one will care' He muttered, 'You're just a package'

With that he pushed me back against the wall and yanked my thighs up so that my legs were wrapped around him.

He forced his lips against mine and nibbled on the bottom one. He tugged gently at first and then started to become more urgent and demanded more of my lip at one time. He slowly slid his tongue in and moaned against my mouth, back arching against my boobs.

His hands weaved in my hair and he moaned; 'I can't wait to be inside you' He pulled me closer to him with my hair and started sucking on my tongue. I pressed my hands against his chest trying to force him off me, but it was no use, I couldn't take on a vampire, what was I thinking.

He then turned around, my legs still attached to him and he laid me down on the dusty floor.

'Please don't do this' I pleaded, as he straddled my waist.

He lifted my top off and exposed my pink lacy bra. He rested his head against my chest..

'What else do you keep in your bra?' He said darkly

He then unclasped my bra and sighed contentedly.

'Beautiful, just beautiful, nice and perky' He admired.

He then delicately started tracing my nipple with the tip of his finger, trying to be as soft as possible before he pressed down against my hardened nipple, making me unwillingly moan and arch my back.

'Oh yeah baby, you like this' He groaned.

He dipped his head and then brought my nipple to his lips, gently sucking and then he started biting me, bringing a stinging and tingling sensation to my nipple. His other hand then rose and found my other breast. He took it in his hand and began to fondle with it. Groping and squeezing making the nipple hard.

He then sat up again. He sighed and stuck his hand in-between my legs, 'wet for me are we?' he laughed and removed his top, before slowly sliding off his trousers and boxers in one swift motion.

I had to admit, he was big, incredibly big for that matter.

He then massaged my legs, starting to open them wide. With that he stuck his fingers into my wet core.

I started rocking my hips against him.

'That's it, don't fight it' he whimpered

He curved his fingers as he went in and hit my spot every time. Oh my god, this was really happening, I was being raped. My first time and I was being raped.

'GET OFF ME' I cried 'Ahhh FUCK THAT HURTS' my eyes started burning and tears rolled down my cheeks. I winced as he pushed open his fingers inside me. I pushed against his chest, but it wasn't working. 'DOM, DOM HELP'

Marcus looked up at me. 'Fucking shut up you tramp' He slapped me across the face with his free hand.

'What the fuck Marcus' Relief washed over me as I realized who it was.

I took this opportunity too push Marcus off of me, and it worked, he flopped over like a leaf.

Dom rushed over to me and held me in his arms, 'Marcus you stepped over the line' Dom let me go and chucked my bra and top back at me.

Well at least my dignity was intact.

'Dom what did you do?' Laughed Demetri. Well it was nice while it lasted. I looked up at Dom and he shot Demetri a look that could've froze hell over.

'Oh shit' he uttered 'No Marcus, Oh, I cannot wait to see Aro's face'

Dom stood up and pulled me into his arms threshold style. 'Demetri, Marcus' He motioned with his head for them to follow him, Demetri did, but Marcus lagged slowly.

'Uh, uh ,uh, Marcus, you are not getting out of this one' He grabbed Marcus' neck and through him into the van, leaving a large dent.

We crossed the parking lot, shortly after them, and Dom unlocked the van. Setting me down gently, he whispered 'Are you okay?' I nodded, not to sure on what would come out 'Please don't do that' He sighed, with his free hand pinching the bridge between his nose.

'My dad does that' I said laughing, A smile broke across Dom's face

'Glad I amuse you' I nodded.

He pulled open the van doors, while setting me down on the wet grass. 'You' He pointed and sneered at Marcus, 'Get the fuck in the van' Marcus headed round to the front of the van, but Dom grabbed the back of his head and turned him round so that he was right in his face. 'I never said you were driving, did I?'

'Who made you in charge?' Demanded Marcus

'Your mother' Dom stated, 'Now get in the fucking back of the van'

Marcus climbed in the back, Demetri already strapped in, motioning for me to join them. My eyes widened and I turned to Dom, scared and slightly worried that I had to be in there with,_** them **_without him. He shook his and said 'Nope, you're in the front with me'

Demetri looked shocked and Marcus looked… disappointed, I shivered, slightly disgusted.

'Dude' Demetri began 'You can trust me'

'I know' Dom smiled, 'But I don't trust _**him**_' Dom grabbed my hand and led me to the front of the van. I looked up and gulped. There was a pretty big jump from the ground to the seat. Dom chuckled and lifted it me up.

Within seconds he was at my side, strapping me in.

'Thank you' I whispered.

'Don't thank me, that shouldn't have happened'

'Yeah, but at least he didn't go too far'

'I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but how far did it go?' He started the engine

'He didn't get inside me with his dick, if that's what you mean' He revved the engine and sped off down the road. 'Dom?, are you okay?'

We sped down an alley, it was starting to get dark and it looked kind of freaky. I shivered cold. Dom saw me shiver and leant over me to open the glove compartment. He pulled out a thick jumper and threw it at me. 'Put it on' He said.

I slid on the jumper silently and rested my head against the window; I was getting tired now, but I really wasn't too keen on sleeping with the sicko in the back.

But somehow I did fall asleep, and as usual Jake crowded my dreams; him laughing, smiling, us cliff diving in La Push, everything, like a montage of our life so far. It was weird, seeing everything so bright and vivid. Nothing like the real thing. The weather made sure of that.

I woke up to find Dom staring right at me. I jump up, shocked and looked around. We were outside some woods, but I couldn't really make-out much; it was pitch black.

'Get out' He stated.

Me ? what ?!?!

'Get out' He repeated

He opened his door and stepped out.

'FUCKING GET OUT'

_**ooooooooooh, what will Dom do :)**_

_**And I apologise this took so long,**_

_**My computer broke, so bought a new one and had to move all my files, re-upload stuff, blah, blah, blah.**_

_**I really didn't have time :L**_

_**Don't ask me how I managed to do that Italian, I should be good at it really, since I took if for GCSE, but still… Correct me if it's wrong pleaseee :L**_

_**Anyways, that was kind of a lemon, but not a decent one, I know, so I shall be putting in more of that juicy goodness we were robbed of in BD later on :) Don't worry hunny :)**_

_**Please review :)**_

_**p.s.**_

_**DEAR Miss Brandon Readers…..**_

_**I apologise for not updating the story. I promise the chapter is raring to go, I have had uploading problems, but I will update before new year, I promise **_

_**Xx**_

_**Jade **_


End file.
